Muérdago
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: RESUMEN: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Draco se encuentra parado justo bajo un muérdago, ¿quién podría resistirse a esa tentación?


**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Draco se encuentra parado justo bajo un muérdago, ¿quién podría resistirse a esa tentación?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**IMAGEN DEL ONE-SHOT:** http "dos puntos" /imageshack "punto"

**Muérdago**

Observaba todo desde un rincón del salón ricamente engalanado para aquella festividad. Lleno de luces, árboles y velas encantados… Y los malditos muérdagos desperdigados por todo el salón.

Era en esos momentos cuando lamentaba haberse convertido en Auror y estar viendo como el maldito rubio, que estaba medio bebido ya, se encontraba parado sin saberlo debajo de uno de ellos y siendo devorado por varias miradas tanto femeninas como masculinas.

Él sabía que nadie se había atrevido a acercarse todavía por el carácter que se gastaba Draco Malfoy, más que mal todos habían podido comprobarlo a lo largo de aquellos cinco años, tres de entrenamiento y dos ya trabajando en el Departamento de Aurores.

Sabía perfectamente que el chico las había pasado mal en aquellos años, pero al final había sabido imponerse.

Nadie había podido hacerlo desistir de su propósito, ni por las buenas, ni mucho menos por las malas. Habían tratado de disuadirlo los superiores y profesores de la Academia mientras se presentó a dar los exámenes y pruebas de admisión.

Para empezar no pudieron negarle la inscripción a las pruebas pues tenía las mejores notas en los EXTASIS y fue el mejor alumno de su promoción, incluso superando a su amiga Hermione y el Ministerio estaba en plan de "somos todos iguales y tenemos los mismos derechos, la guerra ya pasó" y Draco Malfoy había sido absuelto por el Wizengamontt por haber sido menor de edad cuando tomó la marca e hizo ingresar los Mortífagos a Hogwarts.

Después cuando no tuvieron que hacer más que aceptarlo lo hostigaron dentro de la Academia, siempre le daban los trabajos más duros y las guardias más pesadas, además de las bromas que le preparaban a cada momento, lamentablemente él había sido uno de los que lo había molestado.

Pero si en el Colegio le había considerado un quejica de cuidado debía reconocer que les había dado un palmo de narices y la bofetada fue monumental. Salió elegido por derecho el mejor de su promoción, cumplió con cada cosa que le exigían y jamás se quejó de las bromas con nadie. Solo tomaba su varita o aguantaba los regaños de los maestros sin quejarse ni acusar a nadie.

Y sí, él había aprendido a admirarlo cuando les había tocado trabajar en casos juntos y más tarde la atracción había sido implacable. Es que ver esa piel nívea todos los días, esos ojazos grises con pestañas que se abatían sobre los pómulos y el cuerpo de infarto del pretencioso rubio era demasiado.

Y por Merlín bendito cuando andaba de civil como en ese momento no podía quitarle la vista de encima a ese culito respingón que se movía de tan sugestiva manera.

Que a Malfoy le gustaban los chicos lo sabía todo el mundo, no se lo había ocultado a nadie, cada vez que salía libre de los entrenamientos de Auror en la Academia había estado esperándole un chico, lo que nadie supo es por qué habían cortado.

Y no se le había vuelto a ver con nadie más. Eso había desatado comentarios y todos empezaron a ver al chico con otros ojos. Y él no era la excepción, porque realmente era el más guapo del departamento, simplemente era imposible resistirse a su influjo.

Y él hace mucho tiempo que le tenía ganas, muchas ganas. De devorarlo, de comérselo a besos y por qué no decirlo, de dormir todas las noches en sus brazos, ¿es que quién en su sano juicio podría resistirse a toda esa belleza?

Parpadeó nervioso cuando el rubio lanzó una de esas miradas que dejaban paralizado al más valiente al darse cuenta de todas las miradas fijas en él. Él también paseó la mirada en busca de sus amigos, pero estos habían desaparecido hacía mucho rato, solo él quedaba allí del trío, y la razón era el muchacho que ahora estaba levantando la mirada hacía arriba por indicación de Neville Longbottom, que por raro que parezca había sido su primer amigo en la Academia de Aurores.

Vio como las mejillas sonrosadas ya por la bebida se teñían aun más vivamente hasta llegar al granate, pero sin embargo, el chico no se movió de allí, sino que dejó clavada unos segundos más la mirada en el ramito de muérdago que descansaba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

Luego paseó de nuevo la mirada, esta vez más suavizada por el salón hasta fijarla en el punto donde se encontraba él. Le vio esbozar una coqueta sonrisa y levantar su blanca y fina mano llamando a alguien con su dedo índice para que se acercara.

Se removió inquieto buscando a su alrededor al afortunado y maldito chico que habría captado la atención del Slytherin, para encontrarse con la sorpresa que en ese rincón no había nadie más que él.

Volvió a mirar hacía el chico parado bajo el muérdago y lo vio llamar más fuerte con el dedo ampliando la seductora sonrisa. No pudiendo creérselo todavía levantó su propia mano apuntándose el pecho y moviendo sus labios, sin que pudiera escapar un sonido de su boca, esbozó la pregunta.

- ¿Yo?

Le vio rodar los ojos y volver a llamarlo. Se tomó de un trago lo que le quedaba de la copa con Whisky de Fuego y caminó hacía el chico con el corazón palpitándole tan fuerte en el pecho que hasta resonaban sus fuertes latidos en sus oídos, estando seguro que medio salón podría escuchar los golpetazos que daba contra su caja toráxica.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros del chico todavía inseguro de haber entendido bien.

- Que lento eres –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pedante – ¿Y? ¿Vas a besarme o me quito de aquí antes de que lo haga alguien más?

Tragó saliva y luego se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, tratando de decidir si el rubio le jugaría una mala pasada o estaba hablando en serio.

Como se había quedado quieto, el muchacho frente a él asintió levemente y empezó a moverse de debajo del muérdago con una mirada decepcionada.

Casi en seguida y sin pensarlo sus brazos se movieron hasta la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo hacia él estampando sus labios contra los rosados y regordetes del otro. Percibió como en seguida la boca se abría bajo la suya dejándole entrar sin restricciones y una juguetona lengua salía al encuentro de la suya.

Contempló como los párpados se abatían sobre los grises ojos al intensificarse el beso y no fue consciente del murmullo de voces, algunas de asombro, otras de guasa y otras definitivamente burlonas, entre ellas la de Neville.

- Hasta que dejaron de devorarse con la mirada para ir tras algo más entretenido.

Cerró sus propios ojos sin importarle ya lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no sabía si ese beso volvería a repetirse, así que debía disfrutarlo al máximo.

Se apartaron cuando se sintieron sofocar por la falta de aire, el rubio abrió los ojos y los fijó en los del chico frente a él, con cierta timidez esbozó una sonrisa que trató de parecer seductora, pero que denotaba a simple vista una timidez impensada en el altivo heredero de los Malfoy.

- Estuvo… –empezó Draco.

- …fantástico –concluyó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Creo que podríamos hacerlo mejor –medio susurró el Slytherin mordiéndose levemente los labios a causa de los nervios y de la expectación que le invadía por saber si el beso había significado para el Gryffindor tanto como para él.

- Definitivamente deberíamos practicar –sonrió el muchacho sin haberle soltado el agarre de la cintura del rubio que en ese momento tenía las manos posadas en los antebrazos del otro.

Draco agarró el muérdago con una de sus finas manos y lo puso entre ellos.

- ¿Tu departamento o el mío? –preguntó con voz ronca de deseo.

Draco sintió el jalón de la aparición conjunta. Cuando volvió a sentir sus pies en tierra firme le dio un fuerte empujón al león alejándolo de él enfadado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el chico confundido.

Draco le miró con los ojos llenos de furia, luego volvió a rodar sus ojos y bufó bajito.

- ¿No podías ser más discreto, león idiota? –preguntó –Mañana todo el departamento de Aurores y el Mundo Mágico sabrá que me acosté contigo.

- ¿Te vas…? ¿Te vas a acostar conmigo? –preguntó el león con la voz ronca y empezando a hiperventilar. Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y se acercó a él para echarle los brazos al cuello.

- ¿Y a qué crees que vine? ¿A jugar Sanp explosivo?

- ¡Joder, yo…!

Salió de su sorpresa y rodeó la esbelta cintura del Slytherin para apretarlo contra su cuerpo, atrapó los labios del rubio en un beso candente y demandante. Luego devoró el cuello que quedaba a su alcance cuando Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás buscando un poco de aire.

- ¿Cuál es tu cuarto? –preguntó el rubio cerrando los ojos un momento ante lo apasionado que se había vuelto el león. De un momento a otro había pasado de la timidez y el aturdimiento a una devorada pasión, sus instintos no le habían fallado.

- El de la izquierda –contestó el otro levantando la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos grises – ¿Vamos? –dijo empujando su cadera hacia delante haciéndole notar su deseo, el rubio dejó escapar una risita.

- Por supuesto –contestó sin soltarse del cuello del león que le fue empujando suavemente hasta llegar a una puerta que abrió de un puntapié.

Draco echó una rápida mirada al cuarto, algo desordenado como se lo había imaginado aunque elegante dentro de todo, para luego volver toda su atención a su ligue de esa noche.

Caminó hacia atrás hasta dejarse caer sobre la amplia cama cubierta por un edredón verde con dibujos de patrones en plata.

- Muy Slytherin –susurró.

- Me gustan esos colores desde que descubrí que combinaban con tus ojos –dijo el chico posicionándose sobre Draco y retirando la bufanda del cuello del chico –Te veías muy sexy con ella –dijo dejándola con cuidado encima del velador.

- No sabía que podías decir esas cosas, me sorprendes –dijo el Slytherin mientras dejaba que el chico le quitara la chaqueta y comenzara a desabrochar la blanca camisa.

El león se quedó un segundo estático ante la perfección de la nívea piel, luego pasó sus manos de manera reverente por ella, suspirando de placer ante el contacto, sonrió un poco cuando el rubio gimió bajo sus caricias.

Cuando el chico se incorporó para sacar su propia chaqueta Draco se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del otro, cuando logró apartarla también deslizó sus manos por ella, pero no era suficiente para él así que se inclinó para morder y lamer una de los tetillas.

Sonrió levemente ante el rugido ansioso del león, así que hizo lo mismo con el otro botón rosado mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta encontrar la hebilla del cinturón que comenzó a desabrochar de forma ansiosa.

Sintió como el chico le detenía y buscaba su boca mientras le empujaba suavemente de vuelta al colchón, se dejó hacer aun cuando el león le había subido las manos por encima de la cabeza aprisionándolas. Cuando el león abandonó su boca Draco tuvo que aspirar varias bocanadas de aire al sentir la excitación viajando por todo su cuerpo bajo los labios y los dientes que le recorrían la piel, acariciando, mordiendo, marcando, sobre todo marcando. Eso le hizo pensar por un minuto que aquello no era solo un polvo, pero apartó ese pensamiento rápidamente de su mente, lo que debía hacer era grabar cada detalle para recordarlas más tarde cuando estuviese solo.

Pronto sintió como sus manos eran soltadas y las grandes del chico sobre él volvían a acariciar su piel de alabastro mientras la traviesa lengua jugueteaba primero con sus tetillas y luego penetraba su obligo provocándolo. Levantó sus caderas empujándose hacia arriba para darle a entender que necesitaba que siguiera con el juego, que estaba demasiado excitado para poder soportar tanto retozo.

Escuchó una leve risilla y sus caderas fueron ancladas bruscamente contra el colchón y unas manos se movían ya sobre su cinturón, soltaban el botón y finalmente bajaban la cremallera. Levantó levemente su cadera para ayudar al otro chico en el proceso de que las prendas fueran retiradas, lo cual el león hizo lentamente acariciando con sus manos y su lengua cada parte de piel que iba quedando al descubierto, excepto por su ya dura erección.

Luego el Gryffindor desató sus zapatos y retiró las calcetas para finalmente dejarlo desnudo y expuesto ante él. Escuchó el jadeo y el gemido de excitación y clavó sus ojos en los otros que recorrían su piel con aparente deleite.

Las manos grandes subieron hasta sus muslos y los separaron delicadamente hasta ver descender la cabeza del chico sobre su entrepierna y su erección ser devorada con avidez, lujuria y maestría.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir excitado y empezar a empujar dentro de esa caliente cavidad, no fue detenido así que se dejó llevar por el placer, follándose esa boca como nunca había imaginado ni en sus más calientes sueños. El león era más ardiente de lo que su torpeza en otros aspectos dejaba adivinar.

Sin poderlo evitar y sabiendo por instinto que tenía permiso para hacerlo se corrió en la boca del chico. Lo sintió tragar y suspiró dejándose caer en la cama, sintiendo como el Gryffindor subía por su cuerpo besando su piel.

- Lo siento –dijo en un susurro cuando llegó a su altura y tuvo sus labios a escaso centímetros de los suyos.

- Sabes delicioso –dijo por toda respuesta el chico atrapando los labios del rubio y acariciando su pecho cubierto por una leve capa de sudor, sintiendo bajo sus palmas el loco golpeteó del corazón del Slytherin –Ponte boca abajo –le susurró cuando el beso terminó dándole después un besito en la respingona nariz.

Draco se mordió los labios durante un segundo y luego se giró lentamente obedeciendo la petición del león, creyéndose un poco decepcionado, quería hacerlo cara a cara.

Se recostó boca abajo sintiéndose pese a todo totalmente relajado por el reciente orgasmo, sintió como el chico se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo recorriendo su piel con su aliento primero y luego con besos y lamidas y ocasionales mordidas.

Mientras que el Gryffindor observaba la nuca del rubio en tanto acariciaba su piel, estaba totalmente sorprendido de que el chico bajo él estuviera siendo tan sumiso a sus deseos. Cuando entendió que se acostarían esperaba que el rubio saltara sobre él y se lo follara sin más. Sin embargo el rubio se estaba dejando hacer sin ningún tipo de inhibiciones, cosa que aun lo tenía medio aturdido y tremendamente feliz por la oportunidad de pederse en ese cuerpo de ensueño.

Ni en sus más ardientes sueños esperaba tener un regalo como ese, observó de reojo la ramita de muérdago que descansaba olvidada sobre la cama prometiéndose guardarla como recuerdo de la mejor noche de su vida.

Descendió por el cuerpo del rubio acariciando cada palmo de piel, cada vértebra y cada músculo, con sus labios, con sus dientes, con su lengua, grabando cada detalle en su mente para saborearlos después en sus recuerdos.

Cuando llegó a la parte baja ronroneó cual gatito de puro gusto, con ansiedad metió sus manos bajo las caderas del chico y lo instó a ponerse en cuatro.

El chico obedeció la tácita orden en silencio y el otro muchacho gimió roncamente antes de separar las nalgas del chico y hundir su lengua en la apretada entrada sintiendo el respingo de sorpresa y el posterior jadeo del rubio.

Draco gimió de placer pese a la sorpresa. Aun no se podía creer que el Gryffindor estuviera haciendo aquello que parecía un acto tan íntimo, algo que harías con tu pareja pero jamás con un polvo de una noche.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire y luego lo dejó escapar lentamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de las nuevas sensaciones excitándolo nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a relajar su tenso cuerpo para percibir las nuevas sensaciones que el chico le estaba brindando. Fue recompensado poco después por nuevas lamidas, besos y mordiscos en la zona cercana a su perineo.

Gimió sin pudor alguno cuando el Gryffindor comenzó a dilatar su entrada con la lengua penetrándolo en pequeñas y rápidas estocadas. Con esa lengua a la cual deberían alzarle un monumento porque estaba provocando que su erección fuera ya casi dolorosa y que estuviera gimiendo y empujándose contra ella sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo, aun sorprendido de que estuviera dejando que el león le conociera de aquella manera tan íntima, como jamás se había mostrado ante nadie.

No puso reparos cuando el chico se apartó y deslizó un dedo en la lubricada entrada, contuvo el pequeño jadeo que le provocó la intrusión, hacía mucho tiempo que no ocupaba aquella posición, aunque debía reconocer que se moría hacía unos meses por estar bajo el cuerpo del chico, siendo follado por él.

Y agradecía que le estuviera cuidando y atendiendo como se merecía, porque cuando se masturbaba pensando en él jamás lo imaginó siendo tan considerado y tan cuidadoso, lo imaginaba más bien torpe e impulsivo como lo era en el trabajo por ejemplo.

Sintió como el Gryffindor retiraba su dedos, el susurró del hechizo lubricante, la frialdad de éste y luego dos dedos deslizándose dentro y fuera de él, preparándolo con paciencia y delicadamente. Un tercer dedo acompañó a los otros durante unos minutos y luego fueron retirados suavemente, sintió el pecho del chico tomando contacto con su espalda y el cálido aliento acariciando su nuca.

- ¿Estás listo, Draco? –la voz ronca hizo que se estremeciera perceptiblemente, una mano voló a su cadera derecha acariciándole de forma tranquilizadora –No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, podemos intercambiar posiciones.

- Si quiero –respondió el rubio casi en seguida –Anda, mételo de una vez –dijo con la voz ahogada de deseo.

- De acuerdo.

Sintió al chico moverse un poco hacia atrás y luego la punta de su gruesa erección posicionándose en su entrada, cerró los ojos y tomó un poco de aire para hacerle frente a lo que vendría, pero su amante le sorprendió una vez más, porque fue sumamente delicado al penetrarle, haciendo que lo que se imaginaba doloroso no le causara más que una leve incomodidad y un poco de ardor, pero además logrando que se sintiera completamente lleno como lo deseaba desde que se había fijado en el chico y había prestado oídos a los rumores de lo bueno que era en la cama follando.

Pero aquello seguía sin parecer un polvo, pues el chico se quedó quieto dentro de él dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Tembló levemente al sentir el frío en la espalda cuando el león se incorporó e inmediatamente se sorprendió cuando el fuerte brazo le rodeó el pecho y lo empezaba a jalar hacia atrás, hasta quedar totalmente erguido, apoyadas sus nalgas sobre las caderas del otro chico, y sus muslos apoyados sobre las piernas del muchacho.

Era una posición increíble que jamás se había atrevido a practicar con nadie porque podía ser lastimado.

- ¿Te sientes cómodo? –le peguntó el Gryffindor suavemente en su oído y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y confiar en él.

Las manos viajaron hasta sus caderas y las aferraron con firmeza para luego comenzar a moverlas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Al principio Draco estaba asustado, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y disfrutando de la increíble sensación de estar siendo empalado, penetrado tan profundamente que casi se ahogaba de placer, pero al mismo tiempo estar siendo protegido y cuidado, adorado de alguna extraña forma, porque el león no había dejado de susurrarle ternezas y decirle lo bello que era.

- Espejo –susurró Draco, siendo consiente que su voz había sonado como un lloriqueo necesitado, pero sin importarle cuando vio que el Gryffindor se apresuraba a cumplir su deseo buscando su varita y luego lanzando el hechizo sobre la cabecera de la cama.

Draco jamás se había visto a sí mismo más atractivo que en ese momento, unido totalmente al cuerpo de alguien más, y viendo el intenso deseo en los ojos del chico a sus espaldas y sus mejillas encendidas de pasión tanto como las suyas propias.

Draco deslizó sus manos hacia las caderas del león y comenzó a levantarse y dejarse caer sobre la gruesa erección del chico, mientras las manos abandonaban las caderas para acariciar su pecho y pellizcar suavemente sus tetillas.

- Merlín, te ves jodidamente hermoso, Draco –el susurró logró encenderlo aun más. Se impulso hacia arriba hasta que la erección del muchacho abandonó su entrada, el lloriqueo de protesta y frustración del Gryffindor llegó a sus oídos produciéndole delicia y orgullo, se giró y le enfrentó, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, mientras el Gryffindor se apresuraba a penetrarlo nuevamente.

Draco inició el movimiento hacia a arriba y hacía abajo mientras era devorado por la boca hambrienta del otro chico. Correspondió con la misma pasión durante unos minutos, luego puso sus blancas manos sobre los hombros del muchacho instándolo a dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. El otro no puso resistencia alguna acomodando en seguida sus piernas y flexionándolas al mismo tiempo que Draco acomodaba las suyas y empezaba a cabalgarlo sin contenciones de ningún tipo.

Los jadeos, los gemidos y los suspiros llenaron totalmente el cuarto durante unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que Draco se arqueó hacia atrás dejando salir su esperma sobre el pecho del muchacho y aguantaba las embestidas que el Gryffindor comenzó a realizar para liberar su propio orgasmo.

Cuando sintió el grito del chico diciendo su nombre y su entrada siendo llenada por un caliente líquido Draco se permitió dejarse caer sobre el pecho fuerte jadeando de cansancio y terriblemente satisfecho.

Casi de inmediato sintió una mano enredándose en sus finos cabellos en una caricia dulce que le hizo cerrar los ojos y relajarse totalmente, mientras escuchaba los susurros de los hechizos de limpieza y una manta que caía sobre su cuerpo.

Draco se sentía adormecido bajo las manos que acariciaban su cabello y su espalda con movimientos suaves y rítmicos, pero se obligó a incorporarse, al hacerlo quedó prendido en los ojos del muchacho bajo él.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a juntar mi ropa, debo irme.

- ¿No puedes quedarte? –su tono de voz emanaba desilusión, Draco suspiró.

- Nunca duermo con nadie.

- Lo sé, pero aún así… ¿No puedes quedarte y dormir conmigo? –volvió a preguntar acariciando la mejilla satinada.

Draco suspiró apartando la mirada de la otra que lo contemplaba anhelante y la clavó en el edredón ahora arrugado por sus escarceos.

- Cuando duerma con alguien será porque entablaré una relación estable con esa persona –dijo casi en un murmullo.

- Lo entiendo, ¿puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo? –la voz del chico sonaba suplicante.

Draco sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo.

- Típica terquedad Gryffindor –masculló con aparente enojo –Anda muévete ya, no me gusta dormir sobre algo tan áspero, quiero meterme entre las sábanas –dijo bajándose de sobre el chico que se apresuró a ordenar la ropa de cama y abrió esta para darle paso al muchacho que se deslizó entre ellas.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte? –preguntó el león y Draco asintió acurrucándose en el pecho de éste cuando también se deslizó entre las sábanas –Buenas noches, Draco.

- Buenas noches, león, dulces sueños.

- No necesito de sueños teniéndote a mi lado –le susurró el chico besando los platinados cabellos.

- Eres un cursi.

Pero el Gryffindor sonrió porque el rubio se acomodó mejor contra él con una enorme sonrisa y suspirando de placer.

El león vería como hacer para que Draco Malfoy jamás quisiese irse de su cama, solo debía tener paciencia, pero como iban las cosas el futuro iría esupendo.

- Ron. Ron despierta.

El pelirrojo abrió un ojo y miró a su amigo apartándose los cabellos de la frente. Ëste lucía confundido y ruborizado, se sentó de golpe en la cama pensando que le podría haber pasado algo malo.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que hace Draco Malfoy en bóxer preparándose un café en tu cocina?

El pelirrojo sonrió con picardía y volvió a enterrar su rostro en las almohadas.

- Ve acostumbrándote, Harry, porque piensa pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

- ¿Te acostaste con él?

- No, Potter –Harry se volvió en seguida hacia la puerta donde Draco Malfoy se encontraba apoyado con desparpajo –Jugamos Snap explosivo y ahora vete quiero seguir durmiendo un poco más.

- Pero… pero…

Draco se deslizó entre las blancas sábanas y besó al pelirrojo en la boca.

- Fuera, Harry –gruñó Ronald Weasley, Harry se apresuró a salir y cerrar tras de él.


End file.
